


Finding Comfort

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 喜歡這CP但真的好難寫, 單純H, 好像有點OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　「自從你加入，你只有被逼迫時才會出現，你不理會你的隊友嘗試釋出的好意，你永遠都皺著眉頭，像是──」莫里森深吸一口氣，食指和大拇指捏住鼻翼，眼睛閉緊，「──像你一點都不想在這裡！你──」</p>
<p>　　他聽到一聲嘆氣。</p>
<p>　　「你是在說我，」半藏輕聲地說，好像有人在偷聽，他的身體前傾，呼吸噴到莫里森下巴上，莫里森的臉倏然發紅，半藏繼續：「還是在說你？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

　　半藏的唇在他的皮膚上烙下碎吻。

 

　　莫里森在十分鐘前接近對方時心裡面的場景不是眼下這個。

 

　　但當半藏的手扶上他的臉頰，臉輕輕抬起、雙脣微張貼上他的時，傑克心中沒有任何不滿的空間。他任務剛結束──一個他媽的糟糕的任務──他回到直布羅陀當下只想睡覺、洗澡或狠狠地揍練習室裡的沙袋，或狠狠地親吻在月光下的半藏。

 

　　傑克最後還是只有直接回他的房間，時鐘顯示剛過凌晨，他迅速的洗了澡，倒在床上，思考自己是否應該要照著慾望走。但剛剛半藏在他弟弟旁邊，往二樓平台走去。半藏回頭看了他一眼，然後莫里森就被釘在原地。

 

　　他看著兄弟倆離去，腳步輕柔，整個基地他只聽得到自己的呼吸聲。半藏的雙眼消失，金色的緞帶從轉角飄出來一瞬間。

 

　　莫里森心情瞬間變得更糟。

 

　　他想狠狠地揍沙袋，或狠狠地親吻半藏。

 

　　他從床上起身，決定至少完成其中一件，因為今晚絕對不會和其他執行完任務的夜晚有甚麼不同，他不想繼續躺在黑暗中假裝自己可以睡著。

 

　　他走出房門，心裡暗暗祈禱練習室裡不會有其他人，然後在看到練習室開著的燈光時嘆氣。到底到什麼時候，這個世界才能給他一點空間呼吸？剛踏上軌道的組織人力不足，每個任務幾乎都無法全身而退；莫里森自從到這裡後幾乎沒有好好睡過六個小時，現在他只是想消耗一些精力，他真的已經他媽的──

 

　　金色的緞帶從門口飄出來。

 

　　莫里森被釘在原地。

 

　　然後－－從門口出現，半藏的雙眼盯著他。然後－－莫里森決定──今晚至少完成他其中一個慾望。

 

　　他大步走向半藏，對方站在原地，無動於衷，任由莫里森扣住他的後頸，把他的臉往後傾，終於──終於吻了半藏。

 

　　莫里森最初的想法是要狠狠地，用力地困住對方沒錯，他想要感覺到半藏在他的雙臂裡繃緊身體，聽到對方漸漸急促的呼吸，讓對方知道訓練了一輩子的島田半藏，也沒有辦法從他優勢的身體下輕易離開。

 

　　想到這他就很不住想發笑，因為半藏的唇一貼上他的，莫里森只是貼著，因為光是這樣的觸感，就讓他壓抑了幾個禮拜的慾望靜了下來。

 

　　半藏輕輕地吻著他，接著，他的唇移到莫里森的嘴角，在那裏停留了一下，接著，在他的上唇，接著，他的臉頰……半藏緩慢地在他的臉上落下零碎的濕吻，伴隨著低沉的呼吸。莫里森的雙手鬆開，移到對方的腰際收緊，半藏露出了一聲嘆息，雙手捧住莫里森的臉。

 

　　這聲嘆息讓他想到幾個禮拜以前，他對半藏還處於不信任也不會接近的原則下，他在又一個失眠的夜晚在大廳遇到對方。

 

　　半藏當時撐著額頭，雙肩下垂，眼神在地板的某處，明顯沒有聚焦在哪裡，他的衣著，頭髮和武器都整齊、沒有一絲凌亂，卻看起來無比疲憊。

 

　　莫里森走到沙發邊，重重地坐在半藏旁邊的位置。半藏的身體因為沙發重量改變震了一下，但他完全沒有動、連看到底是誰的意思都沒有。

　　　　莫里森狠狠地盯著對方的後腦勺，心中暗暗納悶為甚麼半藏連點反應都沒有。他的金色緞帶垂在肩膀上，上面的花紋在蒼白的月光下竟然讓他忍不住感到刺眼。莫里森想問為什麼他在這個時間不是待在自己的房間裡睡覺？你為什麼在這？你為什麼露出這個表情？你為什麼有資格在這個組織裡，和這些大半輩子為了他們的理想奮鬥的人一起，好像你沒有犯過你這輩子最大錯誤一樣？莫里森想問半藏，這些問題在他腦中嗡嗡作響，阻止他得到休息，妨礙他現在開口。

 

　　「你連基本的禮貌都沒有，是嗎？」莫里森最後吐出，語調比平時還要沙啞，帶著一點憤怒。

 

　　半藏終於轉頭看了他。 他的表情露出不耐，「禮貌？你才是那個不請自來的，不是嗎？」

　　　 　　　　（莫里森有預感他不是在指現在這一刻。）

 

　　　　莫里森狠狠地瞪了半藏，心中一部分希望自己戴著面具，紅色的護目鏡總是會增加壓力，即使莫里森有預感那樣對半藏也不會有效。

 

　　「自從你加入，你只有被逼迫時才會出現，你不理會你的隊友嘗試釋出的好意，你永遠都皺著眉頭，像是──」莫里森深吸一口氣，食指和大拇指捏住鼻翼，眼睛閉緊，「──像你一點都不想在這裡！你──」

 

　　他聽到一聲嘆氣。

 

　　莫里森張開眼睛，預期看到半藏的臉因憤怒而垮下，但莫里森只看到一個比先前更疲憊的男人，眼睛直直地看著他，眉頭緊皺。

 

　　「你是在說我，」半藏輕聲地說，好像有人在偷聽，他的身體前傾，呼吸噴到莫里森下顎上，讓他的臉倏然發紅，半藏繼續：「還是在說你？」

 

　　莫里森吻了他。

 

　　半藏的吻把他拉回現實，沒有被手套覆蓋住的大拇指輕輕摩擦著莫里森的臉頰，他緩慢、輕柔地親吻莫里森，牙齒輕咬他的下唇，舌頭淺淺地深入他微張的雙唇之間。

 

　　莫里森張開嘴，左手重新扣住半藏的後頸，舌頭伸進對方嘴裡，在嘴唇交織的水聲中，半藏露出了一小聲呻吟。

 

．．．．．

 

　　半藏跪坐在地板上，剛剛貼在莫里森唇上的嘴現在正熱情地環住他的陰莖，濕熱的口腔──半藏第一次幹出這事時，莫里森差點沒直接在他嘴裡射出──幾乎把他全部含入，他的龜頭幾乎每一次進入都會頂到半藏的喉頭，導致對方反射性乾嘔。半藏的瀏海黏在他濕汗的臉頰上，頭髮被莫里森（因為快感伸進髮絲的雙手）弄得凌亂，髮絲逃離了他的馬尾跟著瀏海一起垂落眼前。

 

　　「好了，島田，」莫里森的聲音瞬間哽住。半藏下垂的眼神突然抬起，從睫毛縫隙間看著他，「夠了， _半藏_ 。」

 

　　半藏在他的陰莖上呻吟，莫里森趕緊把他的臉推開。半藏的臉頰被他的手扣住，嘴唇微微噘起，大口喘著氣，嘴唇被口水和精液抹地發亮。

 

　　「怎麼，跟不上？」半藏戲弄地說，好像臉上沒有被莫里森的精液沾的到處都是似的。

 

　　莫里森低聲咒罵，伸手把半藏的緞帶扯掉，他洩起對方，轉身壓在床單上，膝蓋抵住半藏的胯下。

 

　　「怎麼，跟不上？」莫里森回覆，看著半藏的臉隨著他膝蓋的移動漸漸脹紅，他的雙眼緊閉，眉頭從來沒有這麼緊過，不斷露出短促的悶哼。半藏的頭髮灑落在床單上，莫里森在霎那間有點頭暈。

 

　　天哪，他想， _天哪_ 。

 

　　莫里森扯開半藏的衣襟，雙手覆蓋堆方的胸肌，享受著挺立的乳頭壓在手掌底下的觸感。半藏的身體弓起，讓胸肌更頂入莫里森的雙掌裡，他的身體因快感抽搐了一下。

 

　　莫里森真他媽的希望半藏不要在當他以為自己有主導權時又迅速、慘忍地提醒他自己 _有多渴望對方_ 。

 

　　莫里森決定繼續往下探索，膝蓋離開（半藏狠狠瞪了他一眼），他解開腰帶，把半藏的衣服退去，接著褲子，接著內褲，這讓半藏笑了出來，一陣低沉的聲音。

 

　　「你、哈，」他停下來呻吟，雙手握住自己的下體，「你就這麼、想要我，到──阿、你自己的衣服都不打算、脫下、嗎？」

 

　　莫里森堵住他的嘴，右手握住半藏的陰莖。他持續往下吻，吻過他的刺青，舔過乳頭，沿著腹肌的線條下去，他停留在半藏的陰莖前，鼻息吐在龜頭上，然後離開。

 

　　半藏憤怒地低吼，咬牙切齒：「你這混帳──」

 

　　莫里森的舌頭舔過半藏的後穴，床上的男人瞬間軟癱，雙腿無力地掉在莫里森肩膀上，他毫不費力地接住對方的整個下半身，雙手緊緊捏住半藏的臀部，舌頭和食指伸入後穴。

 

　　半藏在他上方露出了一聲令莫里森背脊發麻的呻吟。

 

　　他緩慢地舔舐，手指漸漸增加，半藏的體內觸感濕滑，比莫里森想像地還熱，天殺的，莫里森的臉埋入半藏的股間，整張臉發熱，如果現在就這麼熱，那──

 

　　「夠了，夠了！」半藏突然低吼，雙腿夾緊，莫里森離開，舌頭舔過嘴角，「進來，現在！」

 

　　莫里森沒有浪費時間，他握住自己的下體抵住，慢慢推進。在龜頭撐開肌肉的那一瞬間半藏把頭往後一丟，喉結急促地上下移動，胸口抽了一下。

 

　　他們倆個同時讓出一聲呻吟。

 

　　半藏的雙腿環住莫里森的臀部，沉默地要求他繼續。莫里森慢慢推進半藏體內，暗暗咒罵自己天真，剛剛的熱度根本比不上他現在全身感受到的，莫里森覺得他快自燃了。

 

　　他向前一頂，半藏的右手抓住莫里森的左手，半藏的左手猛然往後撐住床頭，免於自己剛剛差點一頭撞上床頭板的命運。

 

　　莫里森恍惚地看著半藏沉默地張大嘴，雙眼圓睜，雙腿在他兩側痙攣。操，莫里森心想，他總是忘記強化過後的士兵力氣有多龐大。

 

　　「島田，嘿，」莫里森輕柔地呼喚，「半藏，你還好嗎？需要我……？」

 

　　半藏搖頭，「先慢一點。」他說，聽起來突然有點虛弱。

 

　　莫里森緩慢地開始進出，他小心翼翼地觀察著半藏的神情，對方的臉不斷皺起，但又堅持持續下去。然後在某一次莫里森頂入時，半藏的眉頭突然鬆開，頭往後掉，發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

 

　　莫里森呼吸開始急促，他開始朝那個點插入，半藏的雙手抓住莫里森的雙臂，把他往下扯。莫里森順著他，手肘撐在半藏的兩側，半藏的雙臂繞住他的脖子，吻住他。

 

　　莫里森在半藏的唇貼上他的之前就張開了嘴，那一瞬間，半藏身上沒有一處不是溫暖的，連他的義肢都染上了兩人的體溫。半藏濕熱的舌頭舔舐著他的下唇，身體緊貼著他的，內壁緊緊包覆著他的陰莖，雙腿環住他的臀部，莫里森在一瞬間感到窒息，他又開始用力，他的進出變得短促，只是稍稍地拔出然後用力地撞回去，每一下都讓半藏的身體向上震，每一下半藏都會吐出一聲悶哼。

 

　　莫里森握住半藏的下體摩擦，半藏的內壁開始隨著他的動作抽搐，他突然撇開頭，停止親吻莫里森，倒抽一大口氣。

 

　　半藏呻吟出莫里森的名字。

 

　　莫里森用力地撞進半藏體內，在對方體內射出。

 

　　結束後，半藏全身都在顫抖。莫里森花了一點時間按摩對方的雙腿和臀部對方才靜下來，雙眼半闔。

 

　　莫里森看著半藏的頭髮撒在床單上，他的表情疲憊，但不是幾個禮拜前莫里森在大廳裡看到的那種：雙肩下垂，眼神空洞，神情無力，莫里森最清楚，那是他每天在充滿折磨的睡眠中醒來時在鏡中看到的臉。

 

　　但半藏現在臉上有一抹微笑，幾乎看不到，只是嘴角稍微地往上，但這小小的一點卻改變了一切。

 

　　半藏的手輕撫上莫里森的臉頰，他才發現自己也在微笑。

 

　　他在半藏身邊躺下，內心清楚對方今晚會留在這，他閉上雙眼，感覺到半藏握住了他的右手。

 

　　半藏開始輕輕按摩他的右手，手指輕捏手掌、每一根手指的每一個關節，從大拇指開始。莫里森覺得他一天的壓力隨著半藏的動作慢慢消失。

 

　　半藏的按摩還沒結束，莫里森已經陷入他幾個禮拜第一次平靜的睡眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 76/半藏在我心中有一席之地，但可能是因為對角色的不了解（尤其是對76），或者是太久沒寫故事的關係，我這篇寫得又開心又痛苦……開心因為我真的想把腦中的場景寫出來，痛苦因為我覺得自己沒有把給他們他們應有的品質，但不管如何，至少我的手不會在發抖了
> 
> （在我的設想中）半藏和76都有自己的陰影，當76在心中提出對半藏的問題時，就像半藏回答的──那些也是他對自己的疑問。但同時半藏對自己也有相似的焦慮，他們為甚麼在那裏？他們是為了Overwatch戰鬥？他們的理念？贖罪？他們有資格在那裡嗎？  
> 在這個時間點，雙方都犯下了他們最大的錯誤，對76來說，他和Gabriel的爭吵把他們兩人的心血搞垮，連帶傷害了許多其他的家人（對76和死神來說有許多ow的成員應該可以算上親如家人的程度吧）；對半藏來說，他殺了源氏，無疑是他生命中最重要的人之一。時間拉回現在，他們還對過去的錯誤耿耿於懷，76那晚看到半藏時心中突然意識到這個人可能跟他一樣──但出於原則，他把那股焦躁認定為憤怒，在幾個禮拜的無眠的沉澱下，他才漸漸理清自己心中的結，和對半藏的感覺。
> 
> 這些都只是我自己對這兩個人相處的可能性的理解，想完之後覺得其實不知道有沒有ooc，大概有吧哈哈
> 
>  Twitter
> 
> Edit: An amazing artist had drawn art for this story!!! https://twitter.com/francishsie/status/765244404093235201  
> Francis' art are so beautiful, I loved his work for so long and I cant imagine he'd taken the time to draw something so incredible!! I can't say it enough, thank you!!  
> (昨天晚上多花了我一小小時多才睡著.....我的全身發軟.........謝謝你)


End file.
